Ash y Bonnie: Maestros de Hielo
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: No poseo nada ¡Disfruten!


Estaba nadando rápidamente, luchando contra las fuertes olas del helado mar. Oh si, hacia tanto frio que sus extremidades ya estaban empezando a entumecerse.

No sabia si llorar o reír cuando llego a tierra, se preguntan por qué llorar pues…La tierra estaba cubierta de nieve.

De igual forma, cuando el llego a tierra el cayo al suelo del agotamiento. Solo pudo decir unas últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconciencia.

-Ash…Ven por favor…-cayo en la tierra cubierta de nieve dejando que los copos cayeran sobre el-

…

Abrió los ojos, parpadeo, se levanto y miro a los lados, lo siguiente fue suspirar.

Se levanto, se puso sus botas y un abrigo. Salió de la habitación, camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso, instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha, encontrándose con su hermana parada a metro de él. Nuevamente suspiro.

-¿A dónde vas hermano? -dijo cruzada de brazos-

-Tuve un sueño, parece que _él_ está aquí -remarco-

-¿El? ¿De verdad? -inquirió con incredulidad-

-asiente- Tal parece que volvió de su labor

-Ya veo…-pensó por un momento- Preparare algunas mantas y agua caliente, lo necesitara -dijo sonriendo un poco-

-sonríe- Gracias hermana

-No hay de que, ahora ve antes de que se congele -dijo medio en broma medio enserio-

-Bien, volveré dentro de un rato -sin mas salió de la casa-

…

Se acurruco en una bola, se estaba congelando, sabia que iba a morir, las probabilidades de que Ash apareciera con este clima eran casi nulas.

Cerro los ojos sin poder mantenerlos abiertos por mas tiempo, el viento era muy fuerte y estaba muy frio, intento por todos los medios mantenerse caliente, pero tal parecía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

De ponto detecto el ruido de pisadas, bien podría ser su imaginación, no quería ilusionarse más.

La ilusión de que su mejor amigo viniera por él.

Las pisadas sonaban cada vez más fuertes, y más cerca, abrió los ojos de golpe ¡No lo estaba imaginando!

Intento ubicar el ruido de las pisadas, pero solo pudo ver nieve, hasta que en su campo visual aparecieron dos pies humanos con botas negras.

Intento levantar la mirada, pero estaba demasiado débil, al parecer el humano se inclino hacia el y puso una mano sobre su cabeza, él se estremeció, ese toque…Se sentía tan familiar….

-Tranquilo Greninja, ahora estas a salvo -dijo una voz que reconocería donde fuera-

Antes de cerrar los ojos sabiendo que estaba a salvo dijo.

-Ash….

…

Se sentía cálido, muy cálido, era increíblemente acogedor, le gustaba la sensación, no quería irse de ella por un tiempo.

Pero unas voces le impidieron hacerlo. Sonaban bajas, pero igual las escucho.

\- ¿El estará bien? -escucho una voz femenina muy conocida para el solo que más mayor-

\- Si estará bien hermana, solo necesita entrar en calor, por suerte ninguna de sus extremidades se congelo, de lo contrario eso hubiera siso peor -escucho una voz que lo hizo hacer un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, lo cual logro-

Al abrir los ojos, primero vio un techo blanco, pero veía un poco borroso, luego de parpadear un poco, logro ver bien, volteo a ver a donde había escuchado las voces y sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocerlos.

El no fue el único en notar eso.

-¡Hola Greninja! ¿Cómo has estado? -dijo con alegría la joven rubia-

Intento hablar, pero las palabras no salían, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

El joven hombre lo noto y suspiro.

-Se nota que ya nos reconociste, bueno supongo que el cambio es muy fuerte ¿No? -dijo enarcando una ceja divertido-

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir.

-Jajaja, si lo sabemos ¡Espera a que los traidores vengan a esta región y nos vean! ¡Ya quiero ver sus caras! -grito dando pequeños saltitos-

Ante eso sus ojos mostraron confusión, miro al azabache que nuevamente suspiro.

-Se que quieres una explicación, pero creo que lo mas importante en este momento es que descanses y entres en calor, lo digo enserio tuviste suerte no quedar en la nieve otros quince minutos de lo contrario, estarías postrado en una cama un mes o dos -dijo seriamente asiendo que él se estremeciera-

-Tranquilo Greninja, piensa en que nada de eso paso y estas bien, así que ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más? Estaremos aquí cualquier cosa -dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

El tipo agua la miro dudoso llevo su mirada al azabache quien asintió, luego le sonrió suavemente.

-Puedes dormir, estaremos aquí

El mas tranquilo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Cresselia.


End file.
